1. Field of the Invention
Buoyancy Compensating Back Pack Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of buoyancy regulating devices have been devised and used in the past. However, the operational disadvantages of such devices have been that they are unduly bulky and cumbersome, and are difficult for one person to carry when the person also must carry accessory equipment such as fins, knife and the like. Also, such prior art devices include no facilities for carrying wearing apparel in a dry condition for use after the diving operations are complete.